Truth, Love and Changes
by CrispSandwich
Summary: Sophie is getting married, Sam holds Donna back to speak to her. What will happen? Chapter 5 is up!
1. Getting ready

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice :]. Its only a starter story, nothing big, nothing special. I will start posting more stories on here, when i can be bothered :)  
The next chapter will be on here soon, i promise.

_**First chapter - Love, weddings and heartbreak.**_

_From just knowing him for a couple of days Donna knew in that moment Sam was her one true love. The way he smiled, the way he joked, the way his eyes glimmered, she loved every detail about him. He would hold her hand, and she would gaze into his gorgeous blue eyes almost hypnotizing her, her heart beating a hundred beats per second, her mind going wild with excitment. Yes, Donna knew she loved Sam, and she trusted him with all of her heart and soul.._

Donna's daughter Sophie was getting married today, Donna had never been so happy for her in her life. Honoured as she was that Sophie had asked her mother to give her away at the altar, Donna still wondered what it would have been like if Sophie had known her father. However, Sophie was hurting inside on the thought her plan didn't quite work, she had invited her 3 possible fathers to her wedding, yet hadn't found her real father. As Sophie got dressed for her wedding day, Donna was silently awaiting outside in the courtyard, making sure the day was as perfect as Sophie wanted it to be. Deep down Donna knew the only thing that would make Sophie the happiest girl alive, was if she found out her blood related father, but Donna knew she couldn't tell Sophie, as Donna didn't quite know herself!

_Many years ago Donna was a free spirit, she longed for a child of her own, and a loving husband to help her run the island she dreamed of. Donna spent the night with 3 charming men, Sam, Harry and Bill. She had thought Sam was her true love, until one devastating day he revealed he was engaged to another woman, and he fled of the island to live his life with his new wife. Donna was left distraught. As Harry, Bill and Sam's flings colided, she never found out the true father to her daughter, and didn't think it matterd..until this day.._

"Mum? Can you come in here a minute please, i need my dress zipping up" Sophie called out to her daydreaming mother. As Donna enterd the room, she was taken aback by Sophies apperance. Tears welled up into her eyes, as she gazed at her grown up daughter, she was the proudest mother alive.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Sophie approached her mother, worry in her eyes.  
"Darling, you look absolutely incredible" Tears streamed down Donna's face.  
"Thank you Mum, i'm so thankfull for everything you have done for me, if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be here getting married" Sophie wrapped her arms around her mum, tears coming to surface in her eyes too.  
"Okay then, enough sob's, time to get ready and to get you married!" Donna carefully zipped up Sophies white, pearl encoated dress, and lead her out the door towards her awaiting bridesmaids. They carefully helped Sophie up onto the white horse, and led her up to the chapel at the top of the hill, overlooking the blue, sparkling sea. As they approached the steps leading up to the chapel, Sam, Donna's first love grabbed Donna's arm "Donna, i need to speak to you before this wedding goes ahead" Sam's voice was urgent and serious. Donna waved the bridesmaids and Sophie along, Sophie looking anxious, but the small smile on her mothers face made her happy...


	2. Painful confession

**_Thanks to everyone for the great reviews on Chapter 1, heres the next chapter to the story.  
Chapter 3 in progress, along with my new story which i shall publish soon. :]_**

So there Donna stood, facing her one true love, who also was the one person she loathed. He had broke her heart once, and no matter what he said to her at this moment, she knew she wouldn't, couldn't, let herself fall for his charms again...

"I want to give Sophie away at the wedding Donna." The tone of Sam's voice deep and urgent, just the sound of his voice gave Donna goosebumps.  
"No Sam, i'm giving her away. I'm her mother." Despite the fact Donna didn't know for sure who Sophie's father was, she always had a feeling it was Sam, her first love, her only love.  
"Donna please be resonable here, we all know i'm her father"  
"Don't start this Sam, not here, not now. Sophie needs me, i have to go" Donna started to walk towards the steps to the chapel, where she could see Sophie and her bridesmaids coming nearer to the top of the stairs. Sam caught Donna's arm in a sudden swift movement, almost with anger.  
"Don't go Donna"  
"Ouch, Sam, your hurting me" Donna was took by suprise with Sam's sudden violence.  
"I'm so sorry Donna, and not just for this day, but for every pain ive inflicted on you in the past" Easing of Donna's arm, Sam looked Donna in the eyes, she gazed back, feeling young again. She knew this Sam, she remeberd this Sam, this was the Sam she loved.  
"Look Sam, we can sort this after the wedding, right now i need to go watch my daughter get married." Her pleading meant nothing to Sam, as he grabbed her by the waist and gently kissed her lips. Fireworks and butterflies flew from every direction in Donna's stomach, she quickly pulled away, shocked.  
"You have a wife, you have children. Do you not understand, your too late Sam." Tears filled her eyes, saying the sentence outloud was much worse than she had expected.  
"Please Donna, i'm sorry i didn't know what i was leaving behind all them years ago." Sam too had tears in his eyes, Donna stared into them, feeling and seeing his regret and pain. However, his pain was nothing compared to the pain she went through all them years ago.  
"I don't want to talk, about the things we've gone through. Though its hurting me, now its history." "Please Donna, please"  
"You don't understand Sam, i can't forgive you, not so many years down the line"  
"I know, i know. I'm so sorry words cannot describe it"  
"I spent months hoping you would come back for me Sam, hoping you would change your mind. I even convinced myself for a few weeks you was on your way back, it was a constent knife in my heart, contently stabbing its way until my heart was completely broken, teared, ripped to shreads." Tears overspilled, Donna turned her head, not being able to face Sam after confessing her deepest pain. She gazed into the nearly setting sun, glimmering across the ocean. Birds flew by, carelessly, gracefully. Silence made Donna nervous, especially when it carried on for a few mintues, she egded her head to the side to see Sam's face. His was looking at the floor, obviously hurt and saddend by the hurt he had inflicted on the woman he loved, all them years ago.  
"Donna.." A sudden edge was in his tone, almost like he was about to burst into a hundred tears and fall to the floor.  
"Sam, please. Lets talk after the wedding. I promise we will." Donna held Sam's hands into hers, looking into his eyes with promise.  
"I love you Donna, please know this"  
"I know you do Sam. I know you do. But you see, the winner took it all"


	3. You're Late

**Before you read the story, i just want to say thank you all so so much for your support and wonderful reviews. Really, they mean alot to me. I am honoured by the reviews people have given my story. I really thought it would be a big flop and no one would read it Lol! But thank you.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people who reviewed the last 2 chapters. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you.  
Abby x **

**Chapter 3 **

"_Why did he land this on me now? He had all the time in the world to tell me he loved me, why now? Just before my daughters wedding?"_

**Donna dashed towards the stairs to the chapel, leaving Sam behind stood on the cliff overlooking the beautiful glimmering sea, the sun now almost set. "**_It's okay, I can just talk to him after the wedding, and right now Sophie needs me." _**Donna thought to herself with worry. "**_But what if this was the last chance I got? Should I go back?__No Donna, don't. Sophie needs you there for her." _**Donna took deep breaths as she reached near the top of the stairs. "**_Had I made a mistake leaving him to wait until a couple more hours? And anyway, when I __did__ speak to him, what would I say, do I forgive him for the misery he caused me? Would it make me a bad, weak, stupid person? I knew how his wife would feel if he left her for me, it happened to me but the other way around..."_

**Donna calmed herself down as she reached the chapel doors. Cleared her mind of every thought, except Sophie, whom of which was sat waiting for her mother against the chapel wall. Worry in her face. **

"**Sophie, love. I'm sorry I'm late" Donna's voice startled Sophie, as her head shot straight up staring at her mother with anger.**

"**Mum, I'm nearly 1 hour late for my wedding; everyone is inside waiting for me." Sophie's voice cracked as tears came to her eyes.**

"**Oh darling, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you just go in without me? I'm sure Aunty Tanya would have given you away; I didn't want to be the cause of this mess."**

**Sophie stared at Donna in disbelieve, her eyes wide with horror.**

"**Go ahead without you?! You're my mother! You had the job to give me away, but you was too busy with Sam." Anger arose in Sophie's tone, Donna quickly rushed over to Sophie, obviously took aback by Sophies sudden outburst. As Donna came and sat beside her daughter, Sophie looked up at her mother, tear filled eyes, listening carefully to the chattering of the people in the chapel. Donna's stomach did a full turn with guilt.  
"Honey please, go. Skye will be worrying." **

**"You'll still give me away right?" **

**"Of course i will. Darling, i love you more than my own life. Go, go get married."**

**"Thanks mum" Sophie hugged her mother, sinking her face into her shoulder, smelling her perfume before she went and lived another life. A life without her mum...**


	4. The wedding

**Sorry this chapter took so long to be put up, ive just been kind of busy lately really. Anyways, here it is.  
Enjoy :]**

**Abby xx**

"Do you take Skye to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" Tears streamed down Donna's face as the vicar said those words, the wedding had gone successful thankfully, a big breath of relief shone through Donna. However, she still had the gut in the back of her stomach still, she still had to speak to Sam, and as the wedding grew very much closer to the end, it became closer to having to speak to Sam about the one thing Donna had kept inside for over 20 years.

"I do." Sophie's eyes lit up with delight, as she looked around to see her proud mother sat at the front, Sophie obviously blind to her mothers pain, worry and confusion deep inside her.

"Skye, the same question applies for you." Skye, looking handsome in his specially tailored black tux, started intently into Sophie's eyes, almost as if telling her something.

"I do." He smiled. A big grin arose in Sophie's face staring right back at Skye.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The vicar announced cheerfully. Skye carefully placed his hand onto the side of Sophie's face.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, whilst kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you to Skye." Sophie said. Everyone in the chapel rose from their seats, clapping and cheering at the newly wed couple. Donna ran quickly up to her daughter, filling in the time as much as possible.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" Donna said, tears pouring down her face as she gave Sophie a huge bear hug.

"Thanks mum, but your kind of cutting off my blood circulation in my body." Sophie giggled, releasing herself from her mothers tight grip.

"Sorry love." Donna said, looking anxiously around, seeing two of the three men she had ever been with standing at the back cheering loudly.

"You okay mum?" Sophie said, clearly seeing the anxiety in her mothers face."Oh yeah, I'm fine darling. Don't you worry about me now!" Donna chuckled, still anxiously scanning the room.

"Mum, clearly you need to be somewhere at the moment, go please. I don't want to sit and watch you act like this all night."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please. I'm a married woman now, i'm sure i can cope." Sophie smiled.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be back soon. I love you" Donna quickly kissed Sophie on the cheek, and swiftly ran out the chapel doors. Only to find an awaiting Sam by the large white rose surrounded rock by the cliff edge.

"Told you i'd wait. Lets talk." Sam said, voice urgent but playful. Donna moved towards Sam and sat by him on the rock. Ready to talk about their long lost love....


	5. The talk

**First of all, I am so sorry that I've took so long to publish Chapter 5, I've been mega busy with school and stuff like that. But it's the summer now here in the UK so hopefully i'll have more time to write.  
Thank you to all the people who favorited and reviewed this story, this is for you. **

**Abby xxx**

The talk that Donna had been dreading throughout all the wedding ceremony was coming at her at full force. Sam was stood at the edge of the rocks, overlooking the sea. Donna wondered what he was thinking, wondered if he was worrying just as much as she was. She stepped forward onto the rock behind him.  
"I'm here." Donna whispered. Sam spun around, his face red and damp, he had been crying.  
"I didn't think you'd come." His voice cracked.  
"Neither did I. Have you been crying Sam?"  
"Just a bit." Sam laughed, Donna couldn't help but smile, he had a laugh that could brighten up her darkest days.  
"Donna, before you make a decision, you know that I love you don't you? I always have done."  
"Yes, I do know. But Sam, that's not a valid excuse for leaving me like you did." Donna played around with the edge of her shirt, the awkward silence she hated had taught her that it wasn't like it used to be. Things had changed, and he had changed. She looked up from her shirt and faced him, his face was old and grey, not the Sam she had remembered all them years ago. She suddenly wondered how she looked to him, maybe older than he looked to her?  
"Are you happy?" Sam's voice broke the silence and shocked Donna and pulled her back away from her thoughts. This question puzzled Donna, even she didn't know the answer.  
"In some ways I am, in some ways I'm not. I'm not without you Sam, but I'm happy knowing without you in my life, I can't be hurt." Donna's answer suprised herself, she didn't know she felt that way, and by the look on Sam's face, neither did he. Sam stared at the ground, moving small rocks around with his foot.  
"I'd never hurt you again Donna."  
"You can say that, but you can't promise." Donna turned to walk away, realising what she wanted finally. Sam ran after her and grabbed her arm, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Donna sank into his arms, letting herself be free with him, letting her lips stick to his for as long as she could hold. Sam's hand ran through her hair, Donna's hands ran up his back and around his arms. Sam let go of her and stared into her eyes.  
"Is it really broken? Can we work it out? I can see in your eyes you're ready to break, but don't walk away. Please." Donna's eyes filled with tears.  
"If I asked you to stay, would you tell me you loved me everyday, all I ask for is one more day Sam. Let me breathe."  
"I go home tommorow Donna."  
"Then i'll meet you by the boats tommorow morning at 6. I'll have my decision ready for you."  
"Okay Donna." Sam kissed her on the forehead and walked away back to the hotel, leaving Donna sat on a rock, staring out at the sea. Her mind deep in wonder and possibilites....


	6. On time?

Suddenly it was dawn. The day had arrived so quick Donna didn't even remember going to sleep, up all night struck with worry she had only 5 minutes rest. However, the deed had to be done and she had to make her decision. Stay with the love of her life? Or carry on just how she had been the past 21 years, it was the biggest decision of her entire life and it was all happening too fast. Donna scurried out of her bed and put on the best clothes she could find, as she sat looking at herself in the dressing mirror which hadn't been cleaned in years, she saw she had aged, she had aged oh so terrible.  
_Look at yourself woman, are you happy?_ Donna's conscience had been troubling her all night; it was definitely on Sam's side. From years of loneliness, tiredness and pure sadness Donna had produced much more wrinkles than anyone should at her age, _Stop lying to yourself, do what needs to be done or you'll need to get anti-wrinkle crème sent over. _As she got up, there was a knock on the door, only a very quiet knock from the quietest of people.  
"Mom?" Sophie crept her head around the door slightly, her hair swept back in a tight bun with only a strand of hair fallen onto her perky face. Donna ran to her newly married daughter and hugged her so tightly Sophie could barely exhale.  
"Mom! I love hugs but this is ridiculous" Sophie giggled as her face started turning red, Donna quickly let go and walked away onto her balcony overlooking the docks. Sophie slowly approached her mom, worried.  
"I know something's wrong, and I'm no fool mom, I know it's about Sam."  
"You're a smart girl Sophie, and I hope you stick with Skye, he's a good man." Donna almost felt jealous of her daughter's blossomed romance; they were so in love Donna just _had_ to believe love was real.  
"I know, I guess I got lucky. It's not too late for you to get him back you know."  
"It's not so simple Sophie." _Don't I wish it was._  
"Maybe you could make it simple though, just a thought." Sophie's words struck Donna abruptly as Sophie made her way towards the door; just before she left she had one last thing to say to her mom. "Do what I'd do."  
This was all Donna needed to hear, the wise words of her daughter had always helped her with issues in the past. Donna quickly made herself look elegant, almost like the woman Sam had met all those years ago. As she was about to leave, she glanced and the clock and froze in horror, the clock read 7:55. _Sam's boat leaves in 5 minutes, it takes a good 30 minutes to get to the dock, I'll never make it. _Donna sped down the stairs, out the door and into her little car hoping the man she loved would wait, wait for her arrival and wait for her kiss….


End file.
